1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
1000 WTD Episode Eras
"WARNING: The deaths, which are real and extremely graphic, portrayed in this show are based on tragic scenarios, from movies and make-up deaths." "Names, which in some episode segments, have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased." "Do not attempt to try ANY kinds of horrified actions depicted." "OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE!" (the word "DIE" reverberates ominously). 'Original Episodes' 1-1: Life Will Kill You *208. Semi-cide *422. Constriction Accident *92. Fang Banged *832. Lesbocution *125. Love Bugged *640. Tumble Die 1-2: Hard Lives, Easy Deaths *293. Freeze Died *713. Dive Bombed *91. De-Coffinated *606. Wet Dream *112. Fur Burger 1-3: Unforced Errors *64. Habeas Corpse (aka Drop Dead Attorney) *288. Chippin Dale *226. Gasketballed *199. Me So Hornet (aka Hornet Venom Attack) *952. Dumbrella *674. Killdo (aka Cursed Carrot) 1-4: Death Over Easy *316. Butt F***ed (aka Man on Fire) *818. Frightmare (aka A Nightmare on SUNDS Street) *97. Oprah Winfried *412. Em-Bear-Assed (aka Un-BEAR-ably Attack) *625. Midnight Choker *269. Window Pained 1-5: Dead and Deader *504. Wel-Dead *230. Trailer Trashed *171. Nite Capped *385. Sh*t Faced (aka Alcohol Victimized) *197. Dead Eye *319. Domin-a-Dead (aka Rubbered Out) 1-6: Death Gets Busy *610. Deep Fried (aka Acid Bath) *892. Gorgeous Gorge (aka Too Much Junk Food) *347. Re-Tired (aka Tire Blast) *652. Botoxicated *498. Choke-A-Lot *629. Sex Ray (aka X-Ray Attack) 1-7: The Lighter Side of Death *314. Dung For (aka Sh*t Happens in the previews; Done For) *622. Brain Worms *401. Abracadaver *429. Weed Whacked (aka Whacked) *221. Rebel Without A Pulse *510. Kill Basa 1-8: The Good, The Bad, and the Dead *770. Face Offed *47. Re-Coiled *301. Sucked Offed (aka Son of a Leech) *312. Re-Formed *963. Fin-Ished *553. Butt Plugged (aka Plugged Up) 1-9: Death be not Stupid *502. Gas-Hole (aka Confusing Beverages) *1. Ichiboned (aka Love at First Strike) *518. Jake N' Baked *734. Die It *499. Pained Gun *283. Deadliest Catch 1-10: Cure for the Common Death, Part I *77. Red, White & Blew *756. Bank Ruptured *66. Guitar Zeros *196. Radium Girls *638. Oz Holed (aka Oz Gone Wild) *710. Tanked Girl 1-11: Death: A User's Manual *117. Gut Busted *417. DestRoid *78. Text Dead *210. Pissed Off (aka Not So Happy Lad) *222. Car Jacked *201. Blown Job (aka Coulrophobic Clown) 1-12: I See Dead People (And They're Cracking Me Up) *447. Water Logged *302. Funny Boned (aka Good to the Last Laugh) *72. Bowed Out *277. You're So Vein (aka Lethal Injecti-cide) *85. Doggie Style (aka Eat and Run) *403. Heart On 2-1: Death On Arrival *948. Titty Titty Bang Bang (aka Bad Explosions) *714. Forked-Up *590. UninTented *123. Tali-Bombed *515. Vike-O-Done *444. Deadliest Munch *913. Dead Meat-Eorite (aka Meteorite Strikes) 2-2: Death Bites! *451. Ass Phyxiated (aka Plumper Helper) *103. Work Of Fart (aka Farted Out) *76. Crash-endo *505. Vermin-ated (aka Mort's Bad Day) *105. French Fried *803. Bomb-Bino *186. Die-Agra (aka Too Much Medication) 2-3: Up With Death *485. M-R-Ouch! (aka Nurse Case Scenario) *229. Succu Offed (aka Cursed Cacti) *432. Coming & Going (aka Good Vibrations) *150. Coffin Nailed *89. Greased is the Word (aka The Gunfire of Blindness) *110. Blades of Gory *611. Boris Bititoff (aka Raccoon Rage) 2-4: Putting a Happy Face on Death *712. Rub-A-Dubbed Out *616. Cock-A-Doodle-Die (aka Razored Rooster) *534. Chucked Up *332. Little Person, Big Death *254. Booby-Zapped (aka Booby Trapped) *234. ReToaded (aka Poison Frog Attack) *114. Vegged Out (aka Vegetable Strikes) 2-5: Bringing In The Dead *528. D. U. Die *146. Belly'd Up *217. Suck Her Punched *177. Jack 'n' Croak'd (aka The Jack Daniel Story) *657. Dead Heat (aka Asthmatic Spices) *96. Poi Vey *412 (Repeat). Re-Tired (aka Old Man ReTired) 2-6: Gratefully Dead *599. Mercury in Uranus (aka Thermometers of Terror) *297. A Turn for the Purse (aka Invasion of the Purse Snatcher) *102. Dead Weight *310. Cult Evaded *463. Smoke-A-Doped *655. Two Stoopid (aka Double Death) *204. Cream-ated (Cow-Punked) 2-7: Come On, Get Deathy *113. Tanks for Nothing *322. The Chokes On You (aka Harmoni-Can't) *111. Back Broke Mountain *120. Grateful Bed (aka Music Jammed) *479. Fore Head *333. Booty Trapped (aka Quaking Money Victimized) *412. (Repeat). S**t Canned (aka Canned Trashed) 2-8: Death Watch *238. Washed and Fried *300. Bad Hair Day *539. Micro-Whacked (aka Micro-Waxed) *88. Pussy Whipped (aka Cat-astrophie) *457. Blend-Dead (aka Ratted Out) *116. Shanks for the Memories *142. Snake Du Jour 2-9: Waking Up Dead *662. Phone Boned (aka Phone Possession) *521. Toilet Rolled *559. Mile Die Club *140. Bitch Zapped (aka Lawnmower Zap!) *311. Texas Fold 'Em *168. Written Offed *817. Ball 'N Pain 2-10: You're Dead! LOL! *198. Samurai Death Squad *856. Shafted *343. Smoked (aka Up in Smoked) *413. Just Plane Dead *108. Exhaustdead *227. Ruffed Up (aka Doggone Dangerous) *115. Lady & The Trampled (aka Lady 'n' The Trampled) 2-11: Dead to Rights *118. Blown Job (aka Caffeine of Consequence) *355. Anger Damagement (aka TerrorVision) *235. Wrin-Killed *98. Huffington Toast *157. Hydro-Co-Done *218. Samu-Fry *236. Screwged (aka A Christmas KO'd) 2-12: Dead on Dead *101. Weenie Roast *202. Reef Stew (aka Danger Island) *889. Fiddle Licked (A Violin of Violence) *224. Snakey Breaky Neck *540. Beer Bashed *321. Bad Assid (aka Belly Flip-flop) *176. Tree Mugger 3-1: Death On A Stick *354. Blood Bath & Beyond *418. Easy Slider *337. Mine Over Splatter *261. Gum's the Word *378. Bird Brained (aka One Flew Over the Bachelorette) *919. Inquisi-Torn *87. Boys 2 Dead 3-2: Putting A Smiley Face On Death *400. Fat-ality (aka Fatty Splatty) *608. Catch and Decease (aka No Candiru) *278. Gas Holed (aka Dr. Assman) *869. Back Stabbed (aka Blood Eagle) *617. USSR-Dead (aka Fools Russian) *55. Cardiac-A-Breast (aka Zapped Rack) *303. Road Killed 3-3: Stupid is as Stupid Dies *444. (Repeat). Jaw Boned (aka Chew Bomber) *412. (Repeat). Hair Today, Dead Tomorrow (aka Rug Munched) *620. Mudder Sucked (aka Mudsport) *223. Offed the Hook (aka Meathead, Meet Hook) *672. Erecto-Phobia (aka Peter Pork-Her) *299. Fansicle (aka Imbecile on Ice) *517. Tongue Tied 3-4: Dead Wrongs *179. Pam Caked! (aka Jeer Bleader) *124. Bibli-killed (aka E-I-E-I-OUCH!) *779. Eel Effects *207. Glow Job (aka Glow Schmoe) *557. D-Parted (aka Blade Sunner) *746. Pornicated (aka Hoard Knock Life) *156. Hard Balled (aka Jock Shocked) 3-5: Fatal Distractions *507. Golden Die-Angle (aka Four By Gore) *243. Clay Achin' *159. Death of Sum Young Guy (aka All He Could Eat) *239. Crib Your Enthusiasm (aka Baby Boom) *929. Turtle Waxed (aka Turtle Shelled) *282. Potty Mouth (aka Dirt Eater) *342. Die-Brator (aka Pink Tingler) 3-6: The End is Weird *723. Bot-ily Harm (aka Mod Man) *121. Hertz So Good (aka Oh My God) *14. Harry He-Done-Y (aka Harry Hou-Dunnit) *323. Vom-Ate-Dead (aka Chunka Chunka Burnin' Love) *506. Die-Drant *284. Hang Dunked *873. Bad Max (aka Sucked Off) 3-7: Hurry Up and Die *957. Drunk Die-er (aka Early Harvest) *523. Jersey Gore (aka Clean Sweep) *132. Cast Offed (aka Boned Redneck) *412 (Repeat). Lesboned (aka Burning Loins) *597. Tapped Out (aka Rasslers) *284 (Repeat). Mail Order Fried (aka Shock and Awww) *330. Fecal Attraction (aka Toilet Victimized) 3-8: Death Puts On a Dunce Cap *959. Tenta-killed (aka Eaten Alive) *268. Orspasm (aka Cluster F**ked) *61. Furdered (aka Pitfall) *398. Vuvu...Whatever, He's Dead (aka Feelin' Horny) *930. Injecti-cide (aka Filler' Up) *220. Scratch n' Snuffed (aka Buggered) *503. Implo-dead (aka Smacked Down) 3-9: Young, Dumb, and Full of Death *396. Onesie & Donesie (aka In Fail Mercial) *203. Hillary Snuffed (aka The Final Straw) *704. Cruci-Fried (aka Seeing the Light) *742. Hammer Head (aka Hammertime) *478. Board Stiff (aka Tony Hack) *47 (Repeat). Sumowed (aka Sumo You Didn't) *345. Bush Whacked (aka Non-Survival of the Fittest) 3-10: Today's Menu: Deep Fried Death *129. Lawn of the Dead (aka Death By '70s) *438. Tongue Died (aka Metalhead) *119. Tube Snaked (aka Pipe Snake) *673. R.I.P.-PED (aka Juiced) *145. Mary-nated (aka The Mary Mallon Story) *802. Gooed Riddance (aka Gag Reflex) *259. De-Throned (aka Bowel-ed Over) 3-11: Cure for the Common Death, Part II *414. Hydrau-licked (aka Hubcapped) *188. Nun F***ed (aka Bum Chucks) *158. Myth Busted (aka Tranq-Spanked) *304. Radioactivate-dead (aka Red Scare) *389. Jelly Belly-ed (aka Swallow Wallows) *276. Die-Arrhea (aka Die-Fecta) *122. Balloon-A-Tic (aka Clown-i-lingus) 3-12: Sudden Death *435. Coffin to Death (aka Holy Diver) *194. Poker Face *415. Bed Buggered (aka Jerked Off) *578. Corset Killed Him (aka Of Corset Kills) *692. Gone Fission (aka WWM'D) *63. Falling Down on the Job (aka Destruction Worker) *888. Ex-Squeezed (aka Scavenger's Daughter) 3-13: Dying to Tell the Story *794. African't (aka Sorry Safari) *645. Amish-Tinguished (aka Jebe-Die-Ah) *416. Trucked Up *212. Handi-Crapped (aka Surfin' Turd) *169. Chess Pain (aka End Game) *315. Little Chop Of Horrors (aka Chop Shop of Horrors) *452. 'Dis Still Killed 'Em (aka Full Proof) 3-14: If You're Dead – Leave a Message and We'll Get Back to You *501. Hats All Folks! (aka Mad Hatter) *937. Tone Death (aka Over-I-Dose) *877. Caulk Blocked (aka Ass Full Of Caulk) *130. Deaf Jammed (aka Wind-Owned) *448. Homie-Cide (aka Drive-By Corpsing) *320. OMG! SUV! R.I.P. (aka Squeeze Play) *172. Dead-dy Dearest (aka Point Blank) 4-1: The One About Dumb People Dying *331. Wet Dream (aka Bed-Wetting) *755. Mary Lou Rectum (aka Lady and the Trampoline) *365. Kung Pao Pow!!! (aka Exploding Wang) *513. Hot Shot Part D'uh! (aka Ultimate Energy Drink) *701. Steward-Death (aka Unfriendly Skies) *274. Squirreled Away (aka When Animals A-Taxidermy) *870. Fatally Gourd (aka Scumpkin Scumbat) 4-2: Getting A Rise From The Dead *298. Sign Offed (aka Spin Head) *512. Chef Boy-R-Dead (aka Et Tu Fay) *209. Par for the Corpse (aka Skin Game) *206. Dip N' Die (aka Tongue in Cheek) *178. Dead Fella (aka Rico-Chet) *555. Double-O-Severed (aka I Spy A Spy's Eye) *441. Snakenstein (aka One Deadly Bite) 4-3: Ready Or Not, Here Comes Death *231. Asphyxi-Asian (aka Afrigat-D'oh) *246. Par-Gore *149. Dill D'oh! (aka Quite the Pickle) *671. Boobicide (aka Racked) *677. Boweled Out (aka Swing Away) *412 (Repeat). Goon Interrupted (aka Chutes and Splatters) *428. Doggie Styled (aka Dynamite Dog) 4-4: Grave Errors *786. Curl Up and Die (aka Hair Die) *281. Who Ded? (aka Sore Looters) *151. Crack Piped (aka Tube Much Pressure) *753. Thanks A-Clot (aka Dr. Doctor) *594. Odds Are You're Dead (aka Morning Shift) *405. Chemi-Killed (aka Down the Drain) *327. i-Boned (aka Battery Dead) 4-5: Killing Them Softly *894. Scam Eye Am (Dead) (aka Killer Scam) *270. Contact Die (aka Blinded Me With Science) *427. Six Feet Plunder (aka Grave Danger) *465. Guns N' Noses (aka Blood Diamonds) *95. Frequent Dier (aka Mile Die Club) *180. Suck & Blown (aka Suck and Blow) *744: Master E-Raced (aka Dishonorable Discharge) 4-6: Better Them Than Us *615. Macdeath (aka Peter Pan-Caked) *368. Cloudy with a Chance of Pain *895. Pop Goes The Cholo (aka Sin-Tu bated) *205. Flame Retard-Ant (aka Stop, Drop And Die) *245. Rocky Roadkill (aka Ice Fiend Man) *404. Straight To DVDead (aka Duel Personalities) *348. My Big Fat Greek Death (aka Brass Bulls) 4-7: Dead Before They Know It *317. SP-Effed (aka Blistering Vice) *127. Ji-Had It Coming (aka Terrorist Wedding) *264. Crate and Buried (aka Air Maul) *458. Lost In Transfusion (aka Cold Blooded) *678. Ariva-Deadci (aka Crying Over Spilled Guts) *402. Miss-ur Head (aka Off With His Head) *247. Eye-Sick-Kill (aka Silent Night) 4-8: Stupid Is As Death Does *219. Chairway to Heaven (aka Ouch Potato) *623. Eye Swallow (aka Socket to Me) *255. The Depart-Dead (aka Gangsta Trapped) *621. Spyanide *126. Game Stopped (aka Game Over) *305. Moving Violation (aka The Long Haul) *193. Art Attack (aka Scrap-Nel) 4-9: That's "Mister Death" To You *275. Any Given Gunday (aka One in the Oven) *592. Descent Of A Woman (aka Mirror Mirror) *646. Scarf-Face (aka Skinny Boned) *174. Dog Dead Afternoon (aka Three Dog Night) *213. Crappy Ending (aka Happily Never After) *439. Chain Gang Banged (aka Towed Away) *715. Withdrawn (aka Lock and Exp-Load) 4-10: Death, The New Black *147. Splat-Formed (aka Dead as Disco) *325. Who Fart-Dead? (aka Hot Boxed) *237. Him-Paled (aka Rubbed Out) *309. Jablowni (aka Rafted) *213 (Repeat). Ass-Hoppered (aka Bake Out) *497. Ball Sacked (aka Sports Nut) *306. Big Boned (aka Crushed by the Competition) 4-11: Death Be a Lady Tonight *745. Half-Offed (aka Taxi Scab) *459. Smoke Stalked *619. Sudden Death (aka Last Call) *271. Raider of the Lost Narc (aka Achin' Ambulance) *324. Bats All Folks (aka Gone Batty!) *257. Pimp My Death (aka Curtain Call Girl) *370. Drone Boned (aka Predator Drone Attack) 4-12: Today's Special: Death *406. Weld Done (aka All's Hell That Ends Weld) *450. That's A Morte! (aka Lust Poisoning) *412 (Repeat). Gang Banged (aka Hit Me Baby) *326. Smother-in-Law (aka Monster-in-Law Knows Worst) *618. DWI: Dying While Intoxicated (aka Mow-ing Violation) *73. Vertigo, Going, Gone (aka Allergy Treason) *440. Tea Bagged (aka Speaker Trouble) 4-13: Eat, Pray Die *500. Ich Bin Ein Stoner (aka Witch Hunt) *449. Another Up The Butt Story (aka Buzz-Ted) *189. Poly-Ass-Turd (aka You're Fired!) *79. Shoots & Ladders (aka See You Ladder) *487. E-I-E-I-Oww! (aka In Farm's Way) *769. Bush Defeated (aka Wax On, Wax Off) *419. Skid Marked (aka Ghost Rider) 4-14: Wait, Don't Tell Me – You're Dead *804. Fire in the Hole *65. Somewhere Over the Railing (aka Bagged) *329. Muffed Dive (aka High Die) *328. Treadkill (aka Treadmill Accident) *86. Bush Whacked 2: South of the Border (aka Fire Stuck) *173. Leave it to Seizure (aka Great Seizure's Ghost) *318. Dia De Los Morons (aka Night of the Living Deadbeat) 4-15: Death – The Gift That Lasts Forever *591. Trip to the Maul (aka Love Is Blind) *826. Gory Holed (aka Let's Bounce) *468. Died-Zilla *334. U.P.F'D (aka Anthrax Attack) *992. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (aka Laid to Rest) *325 (Repeat). Kitchen Sunk (aka Sinking Feeling) *460. Blast Call (aka Halfs All Folks) 4-16: Death: One Size Fits All *190. Handi-Crapped (aka Getting the Shaft) *293 (Repeat). Frost-Dead (aka Freeze Died) *242. Slippery When Dead (aka Sleeper-y Hold) *163. Drivers Dead *881. Slayer Cake (aka Heart Baker) *240. Miner Injuries *785. My Chemical Romance (aka Trashed) Death By Request (Special): The Deathies Sexiest Death *Runner-Up A: Blood Bath & Beyond *Runner-Up B: Gum's the Word *Winner: Washed And Fried Historical Death *Runner-Up A: Vike-O-Done *Runner-Up B: My Big Fat Greek Death (aka Brass Bulls) *Winner: Back Stabbed (aka Blood Eagle) Death During Sex *Runner-Up A: Gasketballed *Runner-Up B: Orspasm (aka Cluster F**ked) *Winner: Ass Phyxiated (aka Plumber's Helper) Cosmic Karma *Runner-Up A: Dead Meat-Eorite (aka Meteorite Strikes) *Runner-Up B: Road Killed *Winner: Steward-Death (aka Unfriendly Skies) Worst Pervert *Runner-Up A: Crib Your Enthusiasm (aka Baby Boom) *Runner-Up B: Mercury in Uranus (aka Thermometers of Terror) *Winner: Vom-Ate-Dead (aka Chunka Chunka Burnin' Love) Sports Death *Runner-Up A: Samurai Death Squad *Runner-Up B: Pam Caked! (aka Jeer Bleader) *Winner: Dead Eye Dumbest Druggie *Runner-Up A: Curl Up And Die (aka Hair Die) *Runner-Up B: Fecal Attraction (aka Toilet Victimized) *Winner: Em-Bear-Assed (aka Un-BEAR-ably Attack) Dumbest Death *Runner-Up A: Bitch Zapped (aka Lawnmower Zap!) *Runner-Up B: Midnight Choker *Winner: Boys 2 Dead Most Painful Death *Runner-Up A: Easy Slider *Runner-Up B: Bot-ily Harm (aka Mod Man) *Winner: Bad Max (aka Sucked Off) Deathiest Death *Runner-Up A: Fat-ality (aka Fatty Splatty) *Runner-Up B: Chippin Dale *Winner: Titty Titty Bang Bang (aka Bad Explosions) 5-2: Deadliest Kitsch *642. Bull-Heavia (aka Bleader) *241. Hose Whipped (aka Hosed) *820. Suffer-Cated (aka Cheating Edge) *307. Rocked Out (aka Between a Rock and a Dead Place) *917. Chicken Boned (aka Chicken Brittle) *508. Toe Jammed *260. Down With The Clown (aka Insane Clown Posse) 5-3: Grave Decisions: The Halloween Episode *819. Sneeze Bag (aka 15 Minutes of Shame) *273. As-Capped (aka Killjoy) *295. Cat Fight On A Hot Tin Hood (aka Parking Fighters) *109. Heart Beatdown (aka Shocking Behavior) *244. Chain On You (aka Dirt-y Biker) *700. This Just In...My Chest (aka Breaking News) *548. Therm-Assed (aka The Big Swig) 5-4: Dirt Nap *350. Harmored Car (aka Heavily Armed) *915. Bush Whacked 3: Waxed Off (aka Water-Waxed) *294. You've got Dead Male (aka Face Plant) *634. Shop 'Till You Drown (aka Drown And Out) *290. De-Faced (aka Snow No) *630. Ex'd Ex (aka Haunted Prey Ride) *730. Colon-Gross-Opy (aka Colon Gross) 5-5: Death Takes A Vacation *272. Velvet Dope (aka Dead Carpet) *965. Bull-Shido (aka Urning Japanese) *899. Batter Upped (aka Fried D'oh) *771. Caught In A Lye (aka Mud Fried) *614. Dead On Arrival (aka Tie Die) *211. Dead Mime ☺ (aka Never Mime) *556. Her Own Damn Fault!!! (aka Game Set Splat) 5-6: Wild Wild Death *644. Teller She's Dead (aka Violent Alarm) *106. Super Zero *520. Branched Out (aka Uzi-Daisy) *726. Dough!!! (aka Cinnamon And Spice) *593. Cham-Pained (aka Champagne Toast) *105 (Repeat). Backseat Die-er (aka Paddle Me) *443. Blogged Artery (aka Kiss Of Death) 5-7: Death Penalties *496. Recep-Shunned (aka Wedding Swinger) *874. Dyin' Maiden (aka Iron Maid) *358. Teri-Yucky (aka Burning Japanese) *950. No Guts... All Gory (aka Knife Surprise) *24. She-Manned (aka Wet & Dry) *445. Apocalypse Harley (aka Apocalypse Charlie) 5-8: Die-abestic *215. Spit-Ill (aka Sloppy Seconds) *462. Tow F. U. (aka Tow Schmuck) *296. Tipping Point (aka Gratuity Violence) *554. Dead Fixe (aka Critical Condition) *280. Dead-Necked (aka Scold Maid) *366. Strang-Girled (aka Necks Victim) *94. Pop and Lox (aka Ache Dancer) 5-9: Star Death: The Last Generation *453. Cat Got Your Life (aka Too Fur Gone) *182. Homie Invasion/Homie's Dead (aka Homie Invade-Dead) *446. Kara-Chokey (aka Inside Choke) *152. Photo-Dead-Ick (aka Painted Love) *330 (Repeat). Paper Or Spastic (aka Green Grosser) *529. Hydrate-Dead (aka Chug A Lug) *232. Nine Inch Nailed (aka R & RIP) 5-10: Death – Putting The "Fun" In "Funeral" *711. Spastic Surgery (aka Sudden Surgery) *191. Rhymes With "Rich" (aka Evil Exercise) *258. Less Is Mormon (aka Whip Trap) *689. Wine And Die (aka Dyin' Wine) *420. Die-Rect TV (aka Flashbite) *944. Dead Light Green Light (aka The Traffic of Terror) *346. Extinguished (aka Dodgeball Extinguished) 5-11: Sor-Dead Affair *911. Penis de Milo (aka Sculpt-A-Death) *143. Bad Laps (aka Final Heat) *181. Pris-un-done (aka Prison Break) *225. Xmas-turbator (aka Wreck the Halls) *571. Polly Want To Crack Your Spine? (aka House Pest) *393. Deep Sleep (Walk) (aka Grim Sleeper) *1000. Premature Endings (aka Long Goodbye) 5-12: Locked and Low Dead *612. Gone Green (aka Fashion Victim) *374. Dead Kacynski (aka Dead Battery) *228. Die Jump (aka Track and Heel) *107. Cop Out (aka High Authority) *914. Lazy Bumday (aka Dirty Rotting Scoundrel) *246 (Repeat). White Wetting (aka Flay-Ote) *631. Sun Burnt (aka Laser's Edge) 6-1: Enter the Ferret *780. Critter In The S****er (aka Ferret In The Hole) *141. Fat Man in a Little Swing (aka Morbidly Deceased) *128. TK Uh-O (aka KO'd) *216. Out to Launch (aka Merry Go-Wrong) *613. Vat's All Folks (aka Acid Washed) *99. Tunnel Vision (aka Door to Nowhere) *985. A Chainus Runs Through It (aka Shredded Zeke) 6-2: Think Globally, Die Locally *407. Grilled (aka Bring-Bring) *279. Hole N' Done (aka Foreskins) *144. Cross Bown'd (aka Mega-Lo-Millionaire) *183. Namas-Dead (aka Stench of Death) *355 (Repeat). Bowled Over (aka Exploding Bowling Ball) *371. Hacked Off (aka Hack Attack) *253. War-Done (aka Headless Warden) 6-3: Tweets From the Dead *680. Pretty Fly For a Dead Guy (aka Lord of the Flies) *397. Bucky Boned (aka Ponzi-Reamed) *595. Wedding Crasher (aka Wacky Wedding) *372. Meat Your Maker (aka Hooked On A Feeling) *252. Well Chung (aka Wang Bang) *754. Hi-Jack Offed (aka Balloon Blowout) *134. Ghost Busted (aka Haunted Hoax) 6-4: A New App Called Death *349. Electro-Cutie (aka X-Mess Carol) *184. WW1 And Done (aka D'oh Boy) *248. F.U.V'd (aka FUV) *351. Pulled Pork (aka Pigging Out) *336. The Day The Magic Died (aka Death Spell) *897. American Died'Ol (aka Pariah Carey) *250. Mastur-Bitten (aka Black Light Scorpions) 6-5: Death Certificates *514. Heim-Licked (aka Boot Camp) *265. This Bird Has Flu (aka A Bird in the Pants) *360. Keester Sunday (aka Keester-Concealed) *249. Kill Bill & Billie (aka Honeymoon Killers) *519. I Spy A Dead Guy (aka In-Sin-Erator) *187. Eye So Horny (aka Manse-Meat) *411. North By Northwasted (aka North By Northwaste) 6-6: Crying Over Spilled Blood *425. Ten-Ass Anyone? (aka US Wide Open) *596. Sky Scraped (aka Wind-Owned) *153. Rife-Ill (aka Sniped) *233. Chili Today... Dead Tomorrow (aka Snake-Chug) *185. Info-Pain-Ment (aka Boo-Flex) *477. Mexi-Can't (aka Jailbroke) *80. Caved In (aka Neander-Fall) 6-7: It's a Dead, Dead, Dead World *522. Signed Out (aka Long Day's Gurney) *267. Hummus Among Us (aka Gas Attack) *160. Tread Marked (aka Tire Straits) *90. Piss Offed (aka Whiz Bang) *135. Waste-Dead (aka Plank Spanked) *431. Rubbed Out (aka Alcohol Bath) *263. Killer Tan (aka Jersey Score) 6-8: Death, The Final Frontier *509. Pebble Bitched (aka Pit-y Party) *661. No Fun-Gus (aka Mushroom Capped) *161. Pain Saw (aka Unchained Malady) *408. Ring-A-Ding Dead (aka One Ring To Kill Them All) *830. Ass-Plosion (aka Strongman's Sad Day) *399. Lac-Toasted (aka Bobby Slammed) *656. Phlegm Phatale (aka Neti Say Goodbye) Visit the "1000 Ways to Die" website at www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Original Episodes Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Repeated Segment Word Category:Segment Word Confusion Category:Swearing Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Season 6 deaths